


Reading You

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don't have the slightest idea how to tag this, M/M, Yamaguchi can read minds, there's a mention of hetero sex but neither of them is having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: Yamaguchi doesn't really like to read minds. He always feels as if he's invading people's privacy. But, sometimes, he simply has to do it. What happens, when he tunes into some random person's mind on a crowded train, though?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 50th work published!
> 
> If someone is following [my blog](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com) on tumblr, they might know that I was in the hospital recently and it was the cause of the slight disturbance in my posting schedule. But I'm back on the track already (when it comes to posting, not exactly my health).
> 
> [The poll](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeHJ7nRHLpjgZiTrZGzffpbNjFvtu8IPQ3T3uO7dFfsTJ1qvA/viewform) is rather popular, here goes the winner (32%). The second fic was really close behind it.
> 
> ~~I don't really like the title but I couldn't come up with anything better...~~

Yamaguchi sighed heavily when he finally boarded the train. It was a very long day for him and he was dead tired. The crowd around him wasn’t helping at all. Usually, he didn’t have any troubles with blocking the thoughts of other people. But the more tired he felt, the harder it was to do and it was making him feel even worse. Now he was barely hanging. 

Only two minutes into the ride and he already started to feel nauseous.

“ _I can’t anymore,_ ” he thought, rubbing his temples. He felt as if his head was going to split open. “ _I need to find someone with calm mind and tune into it,_ ” Yamaguchi sighed heavily again. He hated reading people’s minds. He felt as if he was invading their privacy. Because, what was more private than someone’s unvoiced thoughts?

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and then stopped blocking other people’s thoughts. He felt dizzy almost immediately. At the beginning, just like always, the feeling was overwhelming, bordering on really uncomfortable. He tried to filter the sea of words that started to flow into his own mind.

“ _\- caressing the soft flesh -_ “ Yamaguchi snorted when he noticed the phrase. He concentrated on finding the person who’s thought it was. Once again, he was washed with guilt but he couldn’t help himself. He not only got intrigued by the thought he caught but he was also pretty sure that this person would be the right choice to help him feel better.

“ _\- soft flesh, soft flesh. Soft flesh? Does it really fit there? Hell, I had enough of this shit, why is the deadline so close,_ ” Yamaguchi wondered if the person was a writer. “ _Whatever, let’s go with soft flesh for now. It’s not important at the moment anyway. What to do next? So he gets her naked, she’s bashful, crying out that she doesn’t want it- Damn, why do I have to go with the cliches. If she doesn’t want to, then she doesn’t want to, don’t force her. And if she wants to, then she should say so._ ”

Yamaguchi hummed quietly, somehow, it was interesting to listen to this particular stream of thoughts. And, what’s more, he really started to feel better. Yamaguchi wondered whose mind he was reading. He discreetly looked around, observing other passengers. To his surprise, he couldn’t find anyone looking as if they were thinking about sex.

“ _Huh? How this shitty song got on the playlist? I don’t even like it,_ ” came a sudden thought. Yamaguchi frantically looked around again, searching for someone listening to music and fumbling with their phone or music player. There was a young girl from a nearby high school sitting in front of him but Yamaguchi was sure it wasn’t her. She looked as if she was texting someone and that wasn’t showing in the thoughts he was listening to. What’s more, he got the impression that they belonged to a man.

Yamaguchi looked to the side and noticed another person who fit the description. Standing right beside him was a tall, even taller than Yamaguchi, handsome guy, with short, but still messy, blond hair and black rimmed glasses. Somehow, he really fell into Yamaguchi’s stereotype of a writer.

“ _\- position? They’re standing for now. From the front? Behind? Behind maybe. Then he holds her breast with his hands while fu- breasts? Chest? Or tits? Damn, it’s the cheap stuff so maybe tits would work better. Even though I hate that word. Wait, but… Weren't her breast big? They were. Damn, it might not work like this. I mean… they would move around if they’re too big and it might not give him any support? How would big breasts work with a hand -_ “ the guy held up his hand slightly and then squeezed the air with his fingers. Yamaguchi chuckled at the sight.

“ _Why the fuck is he laughing all by himself?_ ” Yamaguchi could physically feel the anger lingering in that thought. “ _You would laugh if you knew what the guy standing right beside you on a crowded train was thinking,_ ” the blond let out a deep sigh. At the very same moment, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but laugh again. He stiffened almost immediately, though, and looked at the guy apologetically.

“ _It’s… not like he does know what I’m thinking, right?_ ” he wondered, suspiciously looking at Yamaguchi. “ _There’s no way. Fuck, Kei, get a hold of yourself,_ ” the guy, Kei, sighed out loud again. “ _I really need to get some good sleep, few all nighters in a row aren’t doing me or my work any good. He really doesn’t know what I’m thinking, right?_ ” he looked at Yamaguchi again. “ _Hey, he’s actually… Ah, how nice it would be to finally write something that I really do want to write. Yeah, something with a guy would definitely be refreshing. And it’s not like it won’t sell. I need to talk about it with my editor later,_ ” the blond smiled slightly, still looking at Yamaguchi. He flinched a bit when he noticed the blush on Yamaguchi’s face. “ _Really? That’s… a coincidence, right?_ ”

Yamaguchi was frantically thinking what he should do in this situation. He was so panicked that someone might have realised his secret, that he didn’t even thought of simply blocking everything again and feigning innocence.

“ _I really need some sleep, I’m starting to get weird ideas,_ ” Kei shook his head. “ _There’s no way, that someone could read minds. Like, really,_ ” Yamaguchi held his breath in. “ _Even if it’s a just-my-type guy on the train. This isn't some cheap novel. I mean, if he really knew what I was thinking, he would have punched me already or something. Not blush cutely like this. I’m sure he’s just hot or something,_ ” Kei nodded his head. “ _Yeah. Definitely. Back to planning the stories, though. So yeah, I will go with the cliches, whatever - she whines a bit but then gets into it and everyone is happy with the outcome. Or income, in my case. Then I will write something to indulge myself,_ ” Yamaguchi flinched again. “ _I could really take a break from all this weird or fucked up stuff. I mean, who gets off to it? I can’t understand the appeal of it. Even though I write it myself. Well, on the other hand, no-one would believe me if I said that I actually like to cuddle if it’s with the right person and-_ ” the train suddenly stopped and Yamaguchi lost his balance, bumping right into the blond. Who reacted fast enough to catch him before he fell further. “ _Fits perfectly,_ ” Kei thought, after wrapping his arm around Yamaguchi’s waist. 

Yamaguchi, too overwhelmed by the whole situation, the thoughts, the sudden closeness, and everything from earlier, stiffened completely, leaning his forehead against the blond’s shoulder, trying to calm his breath.

“Are you ok? _So cute,_ ” Kei’s words and thoughts got jumbled inside Yamaguchi’s head and he finally snapped:

“I’m not cute!” he glared at him from below.

“I’m sorry? Wait, what?!” Kei gaped at Yamaguchi. “ _Did he really?_ ” he stared at Yamaguchi’s red face, when he started flailing around, not sure what to say. “ _Ah, whatever, I’m gonna go for it._ ”

“Go for what?” Yamaguchi mouthed, calming down a bit, his attention shifting to that thought.

“Do you want to grab some coffee?”

“Eh?”

“ _Say yes, say yes, say yes, I will treat you, I seriously want to know you better,_ ” echoed inside Kei’s head.

“If it’s your treat,” Yamaguchi answered slowly. “Because I’m seriously broke at the moment,” he added and sighed heavily.

“That’s not a problem at all, um…” he looked at Yamaguchi expectantly.

“Tadashi. And you really do not look like someone who likes to cuddle, Kei-kun,” Yamaguchi winked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vote for the next TsukiYama](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeHJ7nRHLpjgZiTrZGzffpbNjFvtu8IPQ3T3uO7dFfsTJ1qvA/viewform).
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/158237817746/yamaguchi-doesnt-really-like-to-read-minds-he).


End file.
